


Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

[ ](http://s184.photobucket.com/albums/x155/mithrilluin/?action=view&current=nominee.png)

Dean sighed. Things had been bad before, but never this bad. Lucifer was loose, and they had to stop him somehow. In the bed next to him, Sam slept fitfully.

Cas was sitting nearby, and he suddenly turned to Dean.

“Do you remember what your mother always told you before you went to sleep?”

Dean gaped. Where the hell was this coming from? He’d never mentioned his mother to Cas, and even assuming he knew about her, Dean thought he’d made it clear the subject was off-limits. “She said angels were watching over me.”

Cas nodded solemnly. “She was right.”


End file.
